Power Rangers
Power Rangers is an American superhero action franchise produced using footage from the Japanese Super Sentai franchise. Shows from both Super Sentai and Power Rangers franchises have been broadcast in South Korea under the name Power Rangers. Main Logos 1993–1996 Usually, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers logo was used, but this version was used in foreign markets. Version used on american merchandise. 1996–2002 The basic logotype had been introduced in 1996 with Zeo, and was standardised with Power Rangers in Space two years later until Wild Force. 2003–2009 2010–2018 Version used for Power Rangers Ninja Storm until RPM and Merchandise for Saban Brands. 2011–2012 Only used for Power Rangers Samurai, Super Samurai and EmPower. 2013–2016 Version used within the logos for Megaforce, Super Megaforce, Dino Charge and Dino Super Charge. 2017–2018 Variant used within the logos for Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel. 2017–present New version used for Power Rangers movie reboot and merchandise for Saban Brands. 2018 2018 (anniversary branding) New logo for the franchise's 25th anniversary. 2019 (tentative) The new logo was announced on February 15, 2018, as the franchise ditched its longtime merchandising partner, Bandai, to join the juggernaut of toys, games, and entertainment (That's Hasbro, if you're new). Not long after being new licensee of Power Rangers toyline, Hasbro had been announced it would acquire the whole franchise from Saban Brands (which closed its operations on June 2, 2018) and became the sole owner of Power Rangers brand. It was completed on May 1, 2018. Individual Series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993–1995) Merchandise version Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) Power Rangers Zeo (1996-1997) Power Rangers Turbo (1997-1998) Power Rangers In Space (1998) Original version Gold version, just for merchandise Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) Power Rangers Time Force (2001) Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) Saban Version Post-Saban Version, pre-Disney Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2003) Official Version Alternate Version Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004) Power Rangers SPD (2005) Power Rangers Mystic Force (2006) Pre-production version of the Mystic force logo Final version Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008) Prototype version Finalized version Power Rangers RPM (2009) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (v2) (2010) Power Rangers Samurai (2011) Power Rangers Super Samurai (2012) Power Rangers Megaforce (2013) Power Rangers Super Megaforce (2014) Power Rangers Dino Charge (2015) Finalized version Prototype version Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (2016) Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017) Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (2018) Power Rangers Beast Morphers (2019) Movies Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) Saban's Power Rangers (2017) Category:Television programs of the United States Category:Children's television programs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:Fox Kids Category:1990s television programs Category:2000s television programs Category:Saban Capital Group Category:2010s television programs Category:1993 Category:ABC (US) programs Category:Television programs of Canada Category:Jetix Category:Boys' toys Category:Action figures Category:Cartoon Network Category:Gulli Category:Disney XD Category:SCG Power Rangers Category:Toei Category:TVE Category:2x2 Category:Power Rangers Category:9GoKids Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Yey! Category:Bandai Category:Hasbro Category:20th Century Fox Category:Lionsgate Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Canal UNO Category:RCN Televisión Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) Category:Nickelodeon (Latin America) Category:TNT (Russia) Category:PolyGram Category:Shout! Factory